First Luv
by Sere-angel
Summary: When Serena's dad is transferred she has to move away. Now six years later she's come back to her old friends, and maybe a newlyfound....love? s/d plz r&r!


By: Sere_angel e-mail me at sheangel898@excite.com  
Title: First Luv  
Part: 1/?  
  
Rated: PG  
  
AN: Hi guys thanks for reading my story. this is my first story posted on  
f.f. and ASMR so be kind AND don't forget to review! For those who you who  
have read it the first time I posted it you might want to read it again cuz   
I changed it a little.   
  
  
  
Disclaimer:   
Sere_angel: does anybody know how to pronouce this word? ::points to black board::  
in white chalk "hippoptamus" is written.  
Scouts: "..."  
Sere_angel: anybody?  
Scouts: "..."  
Sere_angel: How about u Mina.  
Mina: Well okay, hip...hip hop... hiphopatonaus?  
Sere_angel: ::puts head in hands:: I sure am glad Nako has to deal wit em and not me.  
  
  
  
NoW On WiTH tHe sToRY!  
  
  
  
Prologue- Good-byes  
(Serena's P.O.V.)  
  
  
  
"What do you mean your moving? You can't move now!" exclaimed Mina.  
  
  
"I know, I don't wanna, but Mom and Dad said if they're moving to  
another country I have to also."   
  
You see, my dad is in the military, and before me and my little  
brother, Sammy born him and Mom used to move to different places alot.   
Then, about a year before I was born they moved here to Juuban, Tokyo,   
where they thought dad was going to be stationed for permanent. Well,  
that was before yesterday when Dad's commander called and said he was being  
transferred again.   
  
Now, I was trying to explain to Mina, my best friend, that I was   
leaving in a week, and she was making it pretty hard for me not to cry.  
  
"But it's not fair! You can't go; not when we're about to start middle  
school! You can't leave me by myself."  
  
"But you won't be by yourself," I tried to reason, "you'll have Rae, Amy,  
Lita, and the guys."  
  
"Yeah, but I won't have my best friend. I'll miss you Sere. We all will."  
  
Now, I felt really guilty and started to cry, but wiped my tears away when   
I heard the fence to my backyard open, and Rae yelling at Chad.  
  
"Look Chad, I don't like you! Maybe if you were more like Darien I'd  
be your girlfriend, but since your not my answer is no I will not be your  
girlfriend! EVER!"  
  
"Just you wait Rae," Chad said, "one day I'll make you my girlfriend."  
  
"Your hopeless." Rae said with a defeated sigh as she walked towards   
Mina and me.  
  
"Hi Mina, Meatball Head, whats up?" Darien said as he sat in the lawn   
chair next to me.  
  
"Darien," I said in an exasperated voice, "Why must you always call me  
that, you know my name is Serena."  
  
He must've sensed something was wrong by the way my voice sounded, cause  
he looked at me strangely for a moment, then finally looked away when Andrew   
and the guys started a conversation.   
  
While everyone, minus myself and Mina, was engrossed some conversation,  
I started to think back to all the times my friends and I were together.   
Usually we'd meet somewhere like my backyard and the park. Sometimes we'd play  
football where us girls would always win, but most of the time we'd do something   
to get us in trouble. Thinking back on all this reallygot me misty-eyed and tear   
slipped out. Unfortunately Lita saw and decided to comment.  
  
"Um, is something wrong Sere?" When she said that all conversations stopped,  
and all eyes were on me. I looked at everyone, and when I received a nod from  
Mina I decided it was time to tell them.  
  
"Last night, my dad got a call from an old military commander who said that  
we were being transferred to Canada in one week." Guess that about summed   
everything up.  
  
"Do you have to go too?" This time it was Ken who asked.  
  
"Yes." I said just above a whisper.  
  
"Oh." was all he said.  
  
I looked to find everyone's eyes on the ground, except for Darien who was  
looking at me intently. I quickly looked away, and copied everyone else's lead.  
  
The following week had been pretty weird; I hadn't seen much of the gang  
except Mind and Rae who would come over often to help pack. The day we were  
scheduled to leave, my family was waiting in the car, and everyone, except  
for Darien who I suppose was running late, came over and brought me presents.  
  
I got two stuffed bunnies, a Forget Me Not card, a necklace, and a book.   
The girls all chipped in and made me a scrapbook and a keepsake box with pictures  
all over the lid. After I put my presents in the car it was time to say good-bye,  
but Darien still hadn't shown up.  
  
"Andrew," I said, "you did remember to tell Darien to meet us at 10:00 in   
the morning right?"  
  
"Yeah, he said he'd be here."  
  
After about two more minutes of waiting for Darien to show up, my dad started   
to get impatient and was honking the horn and saying if I didn't march over there  
he'd ground me, and some other parent nonsense I wasn't listening to. Just then,   
I saw a head of black, gorgeous- ahem- hair round the corner. Ignoring my father's   
mindless threats and honks, I ran as fast as I could to meet him.  
  
"Your late." I said trying to gain my breath back.  
  
"Sorry." Darien said. The all of a sudden, he looked me straight in the eye and  
said, "I'll miss you Sere." Was I hearing right? Did Darien Shields tell me, Serena   
Tsukino she would be missed by him of all people?Sure I had the biggest crush an eleven   
year old could have, but I thought he hated me. Always teasing me, constantly pointing   
out my faults, and now he was saying I would be missed.  
  
Then he did something I never would've expected. He bent down and kissed me.  
Now I was utterly speechless.  
  
I looked up and was trapped in two beautiful pools of blue; I could've stayed  
looking into his eyes for an eternity. But unfortunately, as luck would have it, my   
dad had seen the whole exchange and was now driving towards us more than eager to make  
Darien road kill. I quickly snapped out of my trance, gave Darien a little smile, and  
attempted to stop my dad from killing anymore mailboxes. Before I got two steps away,   
Darien grabbed my wrist to spin me around and gave me a rose. Without any words exchanged,  
I took one more glance at him and ran to the car.  
  
"Good-bye Tokyo. Good-bye Darien." I said as we drove off, even though I knew no   
one heard me.  
  
  
  
(Authors P.O.V. Six years later)  
  
"Hello? Meatball head? Anybody home?"  
  
"Huh? Oh what is it maggot?"  
  
"Who's Dar-i-en?" Serena's little brother Sammie said, adding on a sing-song voice when  
he said Darien's name.  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Well, you just said good-bye Tokyo. Good-bye Darien. So who's Darien? Is he one of your  
boyfriends? Ooh just wait till I tell dad!"  
  
"Shut up! Darien is not my boyfriend so just mind your own business."  
  
"Anyways they just called our seats to board the plane, so if you plan on going back to Tokyo  
anytime soon, you better get up, and stop daydreaming."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
There I'm finished with the prologue. How was it? Did u like? Hate? Don't forget to review! I luv all comments. 


End file.
